The Darkness
by MahfaeraakTahrodiis
Summary: Garcia's past is catching up to her. Hotch knows something is going on, and everyday it gets harder for him to remain in control. When feelings and secrets are revealed, who will be left standing? OOC, Mature themes. Review Please. If you want to know the sensitive issues in the story, PM or Review me
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.-**** *Peeking her eyes over her comforter* Hello. It is my second story ever. Just to let you know. If you could possibly let me know what you think, I'd be much obliged. I don't know if another story is out like mine, and if it is, I apologize. I doubt it is like mine, but nonetheless, I apologize. I love Hotch, so I may come up with other people with him in my future stories. Just to let you know, this is also the most citrusy thing I have done yet. If it sucks, please let me know, but be nice. I tried having my Hubs read it and he laughed at me. He doesn't understand what I like about reading the way that I do, you know? Let's just say he is umm… *cough* visual… LoL. So please, some feedback? Thanks.**

**Note****- This story will have a lot of stuff in here. If you don't like don't read. If you are 18 and under, **_**don't**_** read. It will have ****sensitive**** subjects, so if you want to know ahead of time, review me or pm me and I'll let you know. If you don't like, don't report. Just walk away from it. ****Hope you enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hotch, or Garcia. I own this story… that is about it. I really own nothing…_

The Darkness

Chapter One

"_All the art of living lies in a fine mingling of letting go and holding on." – Havelock Ellis_

Looking at the clock and seeing it hasn't moved since the last time she looked at it was making her more on edge than she cared to admit. She took a bite of her almost full salad, and threw it away, not hungry. She just wanted to head to the gym and get to sleep. It was 7:30, and hoped nothing new would pop on her screen. She didn't think she had it in her tonight to see the gruesome images that now plagued her life.

Grabbing a bottle of water from her mini fridge in her office, Penelope decided to take the time to give her legs a stretch. It had been an extremely long and insufferable day. Walking out of her office, to go to the bathroom, she saw the Scooby gang she saw the team talking about the case they solved earlier in the day. They caught a child molester that was holding six children hostage. The child molester didn't make it out of the confrontation, but the children were safe.

Any other day, she'd be joining them and laughing and having a great time. It seems to get harder every year to get out of the fog around this time. She hoped this year, working out would help her get her mind off of it, but even though she feels better physically, mentally she is the same.

She went near them, listening to the highs and lows of the case, but she couldn't bring herself to say much. They didn't even notice her there anyway. She saw the time moving a slightly bit faster and went to her office to grab her things.

When she was walking out of her office, ready to go home, she heard, "Baby girl! You want to come out with us to have a drink and get a little frisky?" Morgan gave Garcia a sly grin, making her smile at his ridiculousness.

"Sorry doll face. As much as I love to lose my inhibitions around you, I need some sleep. Next time." Penelope gave a small wave and walked to her car. She just needed a good workout that would hopefully tire her out so she can actually sleep for the first time in weeks.

The girls all made a promise to lose weight together. Prentiss, J.J. And Garcia wanted to do an activity apart from bad decisions. After a while it seemed they only drank, shopped or ate at some restaurant when they got together, which was much more often now that all of them were single. J.J and Prentiss come out once a week, but Garcia now made this every other night.

She finished her workout, and by 9:30, she was in home in her bath. The water was so hot; she felt her skin practically melt off. She could hear the clock tick from another room, reminding her how quiet it was. She hated the quiet. Turning on some music, she tried to relax.

She thought of her team, probably all having a great time together. She did want to see them, but it was hard to get out of the funk she has been under lately. She did wish she could have went tonight to find some guy that could take her back to his place and fuck her raw. She hasn't been with anyone since Kevin Lynch and that was over a year ago. He was alright in bed and damn, did he really try. Unsuccessful most of the time, but none the less, he tried. Had to give him points for that.

Reid was probably there, along with Prentiss. When she thought about it, she supposed everyone would be there, aside from Hotch. Aaron Hotchner, her gorgeous superior and straight laced, serious and amazing friend, was probably with his son, Jack. She couldn't deny she had a crush on him since the first day, but would she act on it? Hell no. They are total opposites.

She loved how passionate he was in everything he did. She loved that he didn't smile 98% of the time, so when he did, it was always so exciting. His face just lights right up. He had a gorgeous smile, and she noticed that he smiled more when he took days off to be with his son. Was it weird that she found his parenting sexy as hell? Probably... but at the moment she couldn't care less.

Garcia smiled, thinking about him across from her in the tub, kissing up her leg while staring into her eyes. His hands trailing slowly with his kisses, kneading the flesh along the way. His hot breath on her thigh, sucking and licking, moving down lower and lower...

It's been a long time since she was this horny. She must be working too hard, because she had no idea until she got in here. Usually, she would have prepared this, by bringing in one of her toys for help, but this time, she could tell she didn't need them. Lowering her hand to her hip, she lightly caressed her skin, wishing it was someone else...

She pictured him licking and nibbling her clit, and reaching for her ass and squeezing her cheeks. She brushed her ultra-sensitive nipple and almost moaned.

Running her other hand along the length of her body, she lightly pinched her nipple and spread her legs. Her clit was throbbing, so she barely brushed it with her nail, making her breath hitch. She slowly started rubbing her clit, and fingering her pussy. Panting, Garcia groped her breast roughly, moaning.

Imagining Hotch was sucking on her breasts while fucking her was making her go crazy. Wishing he was there, pinning her against the bath and imagining him grunting into her neck, made her moan so loud, her neighbor Mr. Johnson could probably hear her. Fucking herself faster, she felt her juices flowing, making it feel more sensitive as her fingers slid in and out. Rubbing her thumb against her clit now and gaining a rhythm, she thought of Hotch, close to coming and saying in her ear, "I want you to come all over my cock, baby."

Thinking of Hotch come undone sent her over the edge. Swearing loudly, and gripping her tit roughly, lightly pinching it, she tensed. Feeling the ecstasy wash over her, she thought of what he would look like when he lost control. She would pay any money to see that.

Out of breath, she just laid there. She slumped in the tub, letting the water now cover her body. She didn't want to even get out of the tub; she was so exhausted. _Yeah, not such an awesome idea to sit in here any longer, Penelope. You just fingered yourself and are still lying in it. Not your best idea_...

Grimacing, Garcia unplugged the tub and turned on the shower. She got cleaned up, set her alarms, and dove into her bumblebee striped comforter. She was hoping for at least a few hours of sleep. Lately she'd be lucky to get maybe a couple of hours.

* * *

_**A.N.- Leave me some love or hate, but let me know! 8)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A.N.- Hello! Thanks so much for the reviews! Keep 'em comin'! I wanted to post this yesterday, but I am currently on Vacation so I couldn't find the time. I will let you know that while I am completely exhausted, I stayed up very late to get this one touched up. For the future, I am going to post after this no more than every 2 weeks I hope, and if it's more I'll let ya'll know. Please leave me some love.**_

Chapter Two

"_Time is too slow for those who wait, too swift for those who fear, too long for those who grieve, too short for those to rejoice, but for those who love, time is eternity_."- Henry Van Dyke

Another night's sleep had eluded her. She did manage to get a few hours in, because before her nightmare started, she had quite a pleasant dream that Hotch came knocking on her door, holding a new expansion pack for WoW. Wearing only what God brought him into the world with. Then it moved to the bedroom. Then in her kitchen…and on his car… and in the woods...

Walking to the mirror, all of the wonderful sexy dreams did nothing to help her sickly state from the lack of sleep. Her eyes were bloodshot, and she looked even whiter than her original ivory colored skin. The bags under her eyes felt as though they were slowly taking over her whole face._ Wow, if this keeps up, I am really going to have to tan_, she whispered to herself. Touching her alabaster neck, and noting how dark the shadows were under her eyes made her cringe.

Groaning, Garcia started putting her makeup on, and even though they were concealed, she could still feel them. Sighing, she gave up and toned down her attire today. She just needed to get through this week and everything will go back to normal.

When she got to her desk, she saw five new cases. By lunchtime, she wanted to sleep. She grabbed a file and brought it out to Reid who requested it. Reid, who was going through plausible scenarios with Rossi, smiled when he saw Garcia. "Hey, Garcia. Thanks for the file. I'm going to need you to look up if there are any similar crimes in the whole Midwest. We don't think this is the only place the Unsub has killed." Garcia nodded, trying to keep her fake smile plastered on her face.

Reid and Rossi started finally notice her, looking her up and down. They were scrutinizing her, as if she had worn a horse costume to work. Huffing, Garcia asked tiredly, "Anything else, boys?"

Confused, the men quietly uttered, "No that should be it. Thanks." Garcia nodded and walked away, leaving the men slightly worried.

"That was unusual, wasn't it?" David Rossi asked the gangly man next to him. Reid nodded. "Definitely. Something is different..." With that, they shrugged and continued on with the case.

Later in the afternoon, Hotch just got back with talking with one of the victim's family, and needed Garcia to see if the victims crossed paths. She told him she would get it done as soon as possible. Garcia immediately started, hoping to be done soon.

Hotch was sitting at his desk. He was tapping his pencil, while checking the clock every few seconds. He gave his task to Garcia over three hours ago. She has never taken more than forty-five minutes to an hour on a job like this. He decides after waiting another minute that he may as well check on her.

He went to the team, noticing that Garcia wasn't with them. He wanted to see if there were any new developments. He walked up to them, and when they briefed him on any updates, he noticed her. Garcia came fumbling out of her office, carrying ten or fifteen thick files. They were almost falling out of the covers, making Garcia more frazzled. Bobbing up and down, she gave the team half of the stack she was carrying.

Her hair which was usually funky and perfect was completely in disarray, her glasses were crooked and she was missing a shoe. Her clothes were almost falling off of her. He had noticed her weight declining, not sure what to make of it. He liked the way she looked before, with her curvy body and a figure that can knock you on your ass, but he supposed she looked amazing either way. He just wished she was happy. It didn't take a profiler to know that she was having a hard time lately.

Walking right passed everyone without a word, Garcia tried hurrying to her next stop, but failed to see Reid's foot extended out. Garcia tripped over his foot, and the papers flew out of her hands and high into the air, scattering all around them.

No one moved for a few moments, just staring at the mess in front of them. Suddenly, JJ started scooping up the papers while Reid helped, apologizing. Aaron didn't move, and just watched. He didn't think he could move. His control was being tested every hour of every day, and he didn't know how much he could take.

Once everyone had picked them up, Garcia tried composing herself. "Thanks. Let's hope I make it to the next floor in one piece." With that, she stumbled off.

Aaron looked around at the faces of his team. They all looked worried, and Hotch felt the same way. "Does anyone know what is going on with Garcia?" Everyone was quiet and shook their heads, except Reid.

"I think I may know the issue. It seems that every year around this time, Garcia acts differently because this is around the time that her parents died. But the thing is, this year it has been a lot longer than the previous years..." Everyone looked at Reid like he was insane, until they thought about it more. Reid may have been on to something...

Garcia got off the elevator, typing into her tablet. When she looked up, she saw a splash of black hair and a five o' clock shadow. She jumped, realizing Hotch was waiting for her. "Hotch! I mean, sir. Is there anything you need my expertise on?"

Hotch smiled, as much as Hotch smiled at work (which wasn't much) and said in an authoritative voice, "I was wondering if I could have a word. In your office?" He extended his arm, letting her lead the way to her office. She nodded, uncertainly, and made her way there.

When they got inside, she put her things down on her desk and turned to Hotch. Standing right behind her, she nearly ran into him. She tried to take a step back, but her legs hit her desk, almost making her almost fall on her ass again. Aaron grabbed her arms, trying to keep her up, and almost fell with her.

Gasping at the contact, she righted herself. Fixing her crooked glasses, she stuttered unintelligibly, "So, sir. What did you want to talk about?" Aaron took a step back, and crossed his arms.

"I think you know. What's going on, Garcia? You haven't been yourself lately. Please, tell me. We're all concerned, but if you can't talk to me, since I'm your boss, please talk to someone?" With the lack of sleep, and stress she has been under lately, all she actually heard was, _If you can't do your job, we'll find someone else. Everyone knows you are fucked up so you better pull your shit together, fast._

Wanting to crawl in a hole and die of embarrassment, she grabbed a squeaky toy from her desk, and tried to keep the tears at bay. She wanted to scream out. She probably would have too if it wasn't her superior telling her this. She sucked it up and plastered a smile on her face. "You don't need to fuss over me, sir. I'll be right as rain as soon as I beat this one guy on WoW. He is a level-" she was cut off by Hotch slamming his fist on the desk.

"Damnit, Garcia. You know that isn't the real reason you've been this way. I have never seen you this off your game before. Can't you see that your friends care about you? Instead of focusing on the case, they keep looking to your office, obviously worried about you!" Bristling, Garcia wanted to tell him to go fuck himself. _So that is what this is about_... _he didn't want his team to lose focus, and having a freak acting even more weird than normal_...

"Everything is under control, sir. Besides, I don't even know what you are talking about..." Garcia was seeing red. To be cornered by her boss of all people and to be told she is a nuisance to the others was just insulting. She loved her job, more than she ever thought she would. To keep the job she loves so much, she knew she just needed to get him out of there as soon as possible.

"Penelope, I know it is the anniversary of your parents' death... you don't have to go through this alone..." Hotch trailed off when he noticed her fists clenched. She stared at him, with watery eyes and her anger was radiating off, making her seem almost as frightening as he could be. He knew he hit his limit with her.

"Yes. It is the anniversary. There are things... There are things that should stay buried." Hotch scrutinized her behavior, seeing the fear and anguish in her hazel eyes. He knew she was hiding something, but he didn't want to risk it. She could quit, leave, or even worse, hate him.

"I understand. If you are fine, then I will need you to come with us to Minneapolis. Wheels up in an hour." With that, Aaron Hotchner left her office, making Garcia slump in her chair, letting out the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

* * *

**A.N.- Good or bad? Interesting? Boring? Let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.- Hello! Hope I got it out sooner than I said! Back from vacation, so I should be able to post every other week for sure. Thanks so much for the reviews! I would love to hear more about what you think on this chapter as well! 8) I love you guys and hope it'll get even better once the story picks up more. Right now I need to set a few things up before it can take off. Hope you all had a great holiday! Let me know! 8D**

_**Disclaimer**: I own nothing! I just like to make them my bitch..._

* * *

Chapter Three

"_We are afraid to care too much, for fear that the other person does not care at all."- Eleanor Roosevelt_

"Okay, I need to tell you guys something! Swear to keep it a secret?" Garcia and Prentiss nodded enthusiastically. Garcia was half tempted to cross her fingers behind her back. JJ scooted closer, and waited for some people to walk by them in the restaurant before divulging.

It's been a few weeks since Hotchner talked to her in her office. Working on the case in Minneapolis kept her completely busy, so it helped a lot to keep her mind occupied. The anniversary was over, and yet she couldn't shake her unease. They were there up until a few days ago; the case was easy to figure out. Locating the Unsub was the tricky part. All in all, it ended with very few casualties and a bad mother in prison. She couldn't complain.

For the most part, Garcia was back to her old, sassy self. While she was still able to laugh and usually be care-free, she still couldn't shake this fear that was fluttering inside of her bones.

She hasn't really talked to Hotch since then, which made her feel better, and yet made her feel like shit as well. Mulling over what was said that day, she knew she should've called in sick if she was that upset. Why of all people did she fight with him that day? There were so many people who were a lot worse to her, but she takes it out on him?

The worst part is, when they have been phoning in for information, everyone called her, aside from Hotchner. Even when it was her on speaker phone, she didn't hear him at all, making her more mortified. She didn't know if she should just let things play out, or apologize or something. Having enough sleep issues, this wasn't helping. She has been tossing and turning the more she thinks about him.

She missed him, yet the farther away he is the better. She only hoped that soon enough everything will go back to the way it was. Which it should… Right?

"I wanted to tell you guys before it got everywhere. In Minneapolis, Derek and I... we had sex in my hotel room." Cringing, JJ peeked through one eye to see what their reactions were. Garcia was excited, while Emily looked... impressed?

"Alright, give us the scoop. Now! How was it? Was it everything we thought it'd be? Or never again?" Garcia was so giddy; she couldn't stop bouncing her leg. She was wondering how long it would take them to realize they were perfect for eachother. JJ deeply blushed, and looked at her plate of noodles.

"It was... fucking perfect. He didn't bring candles, or music or anything. But you know that isn't us... He was very... _persuasive_ about us being together. I had never felt so _right_, you know? I hope it won't be a problem with us being together," JJ had tears in her eyes, and Garcia grabbed her hand and gave it a loving squeeze. When Will left her a year ago, he wasn't able to handle her job. He eventually stopped coming by altogether, not seeing Henry at all.

A couple of months ago he told her he was relinquishing his rights, and that she will never see him again. The pain that JJ went through, Garcia could only imagine how much she hurt every day, and the one who was there for her was Morgan.

Prentiss waved her hand, dismissively. "Don't worry JJ. Hotch wouldn't begrudge you both the opportunity for happiness. He of all people knows how short life is. As long as you are honest with him, he shouldn't have an issue." Garcia agreed, knowing how kind Aaron Hotchner was. He may be a bull in the office, but seeing him with his son, she knew he was a big softie.

"I know. I hope that will be the case, but that isn't all that I'm worried about. I am more worried about Morgan and... Henry." Prentiss nodded, understanding, but Garcia didn't. How could that be an issue? It isn't like he's never met the kid before. Morgan has also been mentoring kids back in Chicago.

Seeing Garcia's confusion, JJ added, "I know he is an amazing guy. I've seen him babysit as well. Hell, he even watched my son for me before. I guess I'm worried if I am ready for this. If _Morgan_, is even ready for this. You know, letting Morgan in and bringing him around Henry. If this got more serious, do you think Morgan can handle fatherhood anytime soon?"

Prentiss smiled, and put down her fork. "JJ, trust me. Take it from me, and my experience. Morgan will surprise you. I think Morgan and I are too similar. I never thought I would ever be ready for parenting or kids. Before you know it, it sneaks up on you. Once I realized Doyle's son was right next to me, who I was already loving to pieces, I knew I was ready. Scared to death, yes; but ready. That's why I knew to turn Doyle in. Truly, Doyle was an amazing father as well. He may have been a criminal, and a huge threat, but I knew he loved us. I wanted all of it; Doyle, Declan, love. But knowing what kind of life that boy would be in... I couldn't do it. I loved him more than I ever thought I was capable." JJ wiped her eyes and nodded. Garcia saw the relief wash over JJ, and the pain envelop Prentiss. They sat there in silence, knowing how emotional Emily gets after talking about them.

After paying the bill, the girls stood up, ready to go to work. "JJ, I just wanted to say that I am so happy for you both! I love you and if you ever need me to kick Morgan's butt in gear, just say the words and I will whoop his ass until it blee-" JJ went in for a light hug, effectively cutting her off. She had no doubt that Garcia would hold true to that.

"Thanks, ladies. Okay, let's get to work." With that, they headed to the BAU.

* * *

A few days later, Penelope still didn't have a chance to talk to Hotch yet. He was with his son, Jack. They were going to go camping before it got too cold soon. Anytime now, Hotch should be coming in, ready for the next case.

Hotch walked in, with a small smile on his face. Greeting everyone around him, he went straight into his office. Garcia, who was watching him make his way to the office, sighed. She loved that he was such a great father. After his wife, Haley, died, he has really stepped up to the plate for Jack. She wishes she could have someone so amazing like him. But alas, the only date she has is a computer filled with scuzzy inmates and credit card information.

Hotch sent a message to the team telling them to meet him in the board room. They need to start working on the next case.

When they got there, it was short and simple. They were working on a more localized case an hour from where they were. It was a case involving a rising number of arsons. The body of another turned up an hour ago, so they were headed there now. Garcia was to stay behind, since she had more of a workload.

A few days later, the team was still busy on the case, but the profile was now complete. JJ was in the process of releasing the profile to the police, when Garcia had a knock on her door with another case being handed off to her.

Garcia groaned. Looking out of the window, she wanted to cry. She had ten different cases since it was flu season. Her sleep is still nonexistent, but she is at least back to her old self, for the most part. Currently, she is far behind for Hotch's case, and they are getting crazy.

The team is working on an arson case, where the Unsub is burning people that are staged before burning them. They are rendered unconcious so he can mold them, then sets the place ablaze. Garcia is currently looking for some kind of link between the three houses. The nine other cases needed to be done three hours ago, and all she wanted to do was tell everyone to fuck off and shut the doors.

Garcia spent an hour on the case, when suddenly, she had luck. Calling the team, Morgan answered. "What do ya got for me baby girl?"

"I have a connection to the dark side and it brought me to this lovely connection. Just had to sell my soul. No big deal or anything. It seems that the victims each had their cars worked on six months prior. One a fender bender, Jacobs had a bashed in taillight, and... Lee had their car keyed."

"Garcia, those are criminal from the sounds of it. Why didn't we see the report about this earlier?" Gulping, Garcia pulled up the police reports. It has been accessible since they started. This was so unlike her. That is usually one of the first things she pulls up. She thought back, trying to remember if there was anything else she forgot.

"Garcia! Penelope Garcia. Hello?" Terrified, she tried to explain. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't- I mean... I-I am so sorry. It won't happen again." Knowing there is nothing to excuse it, she had nothing else to do but apologize. He hung up after getting the case file sent to their tablets.

She immediately started checking her other cases to see if she forgot them as well. After seeing nothing big pop out that she missed, she double checked, then triple checked.

When she was finished Derek knocked on her door. She yelled for him to enter. He charged in, and seeing her lackluster appearance, he sat down across from her.

"Garcia, I want to know what is going on! This isn't like you! Look at you! Your hair is in a simple ponytail for Christ's sakes! You have bags under your eyes, and today with the case... you need to talk to me! Do you realize if we hadn't been close to zeroing in on him another life would've been taken?" Morgan always gave it to her straight, no matter how much she hated it. She could see the disappointment written all over his face, making her heart seize. The one person who always was there for her now couldn't stand to look at her. Knowing she deserved it, no matter how much it pained her to admit it, she didn't even bother refuting. It would have been all her fault if another person died.

What was she going to do though? Was she about to expose her fears and failures to the perfect Derek Morgan? He had enough going on in his life to worry about her now. If it was before he started this very delicate relationship with one of her best friends, she would have confided in him. Well, as much as she was capable of.

Hands tied, she stood up. "I am so sorry about this morning. You had every right to do that. Everything will be better. I am sorry to worry you. I am fine. Truly I am. I just need to get more ambien in my tea at night. You know how these cases are. Sometimes my brain can't switch off for sleep so it's been difficult." Hating to lie, she held back her tears. She would not cry in front of him. She could wait until she went home. Maybe when he left, but certainly not in this moment.

"I need to let Hotch know about this. My hands are tied. Just make sure you get some sleep tonight, alright? I'll see you tomorrow, Garcia," Morgan said sullenly. He got up and without looking back, he left. He walked straight to Hotch's office, and rapped the door a few times, letting himself in. Hotch was on the phone, and held a finger, letting him know he was almost done.

"Yeah? Oh really? That's great! Did he go down yet or is he still up? He's down, huh? That's fine. Yeah, I'll ask him at breakfast. I'll be there in about an hour. Okay, thank you Molly. Yep. Bye." Hotch hung up the phone and saw a sullen Morgan, rubbing his face tiredly.

"So, Morgan. What is it?" Sighing, he shook his head. "It's Garcia. I just got done talking to her about the case." Morgan then went into detail about what happened this morning and the conversation that followed. Hotchner listened intently, and noticed when Derek finished, he looked upset. Hotchner scratched his growing beard. It was getting itchier the longer it got.

"I'll talk to her. Honestly Morgan, I know you guys are friends but that is exactly why you shouldn't have talked to her. You may have really hurt her by what you said." Morgan hung his head, and groaned. "I know, I know. I just wanted her to open up, and I thought if she knew she put people's lives in danger, she'd let it out. Now that I'm looking back at it, I shoud have done something different. Damnit!" He shook his head, disgusted with his actions. Aaron stood up when Derek got to his feet. "I just care about her, man. She is my best friend. I hate seeing her like this, I feel so helpless. What am I even supposed to do? She lied to my face!" Hotch walked to the door, opening it.

"Don't worry, Morgan. We all care about her. I'll head in there now. I'll see you in the morning." Derek went to his desk, finishing up his paperwork. Hotch looked at the time, and saw if he talked to her quickly, he may still have time to finish his report on time so he can relieve his sister-in-law of her babysitting.

Knocking on Garcia's door, he heard a timid, "Come in" and opened the door to see a crying Garcia. Her hair was down from her earlier ponytail, covering her face, yet he could see tears shimmering from the lit up screens in front of her. More than anything, he wanted to wipe her tears away. The girl he knew was too bright and happy to be this sad. _Wow, I feel like a pussy, _he thought to himself. He cleared his throat and sat down across from her.

She tried to disguise her tears, but trying to fool an analyst was almost laughable. Especially someone who wears their emotions on their sleeves like Penelope. "Listen. You know that Morgan had to bring up today with me. I just wanted to say that he should have come to me and let me know instead of talking to you. Of course, I am not an idiot, so I know it would've happened anyways. I think you need a day off. I know this week has been stressful since you had to take on extra cases since everyone was sick. When someone comes back from illness, you are to take a day off. Is that clear?"

Garcia stared at him with her big, innocent eyes. Relieved, she smiled and nodded her head. He couldn't stop staring at her, and felt as if she had locked him in a trance. He needed to leave or else...

Standing up, he smiled self-consciously. She stood up as well, taking a step closer, she tucked a blonde lock behind her ear. "I will, sir. If you want me back you just need to call me. I will be here faster than you can-," Hotchner cut her off, not even letting her finish. Usually, she comes in even if she is so sick she can barely stand up. She definitely needed a day off.

"Garcia. Please, just take a day for yourself. If you end up wanting a few more just let me know. You are the best, so we won't want you gone for more than that though, okay? I'll see you." She was so close, he could smell her fruity perfume invading his senses. Hating how she is making her way into his every thought constantly, he took a step back, hoping to clear his head. Aaron opened the door, grateful to be in the open air. Well, as open as an FBI building could be.

He walked quickly to his desk and finished his report quicker than he expected. At 11:35 p.m. He could finally get home.

* * *

_**A.N.- Next chapter teaser... Garcia gets a surprising message from Hotchner... ;) Liked it? Hated it? Let me know!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.- Hello! I got it done earlier than I thought thanks to your awesome reviews and follows! Thanks so much! On that note, I did reply to every single review I got, but I got messed up ?maybe? on the way to answer reviews. If you guys could let me know if you never got an answer back or a thanks let me know please. I think just to be safe I'll PM everyone the next time they post a review. So again, thanks a lot! It really helps me get the writing juices flowing! 8)**

**I hope you like this chapter! I couldn't get it to sound right in my head, so I revised it a gajillian (yes, that is my effin number I'm going with) times, so hopefully it works for you guys. Let me know what you think! I am excited to know! If I don't post before the holidays, Happy Holidays! Hope you have a great time!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hotch, or Garcia. I only own this story. So in other words, I really own nothing... 8)**_

* * *

Chapter Four

"You cannot find peace by avoiding life"- Virginia Woolfe

Looking out of her window, she felt a sense of relief for the first time in months. Ahead of her was Quantico, and behind her was where it all started. Albany, California. After her parent's murder, she moved to San Francisco to get away from everything. Leaving it again, she felt safer than she had in a long time. She took Hotch up on the offer of taking an extra day than originally planned, to visit her parent's graves there. It was painful, but much needed. Also, she visited her brother, James. Still living in Albany, married with a baby on the way.

All of Garcia's other brothers moved away as soon as they could. They live all over; one of them is even living in Germany. Seeing her parent's graves for the first time in ten years was excruciating. Not realizing it until she walked the first few steps into the graveyard her nausea came on full force. God, how she missed her old, simple life sometimes.

She went back to Quantico, and felt better than she had in a long time. Since it was earlier than she expected, she supposed she could call and try to make it into work today instead of tomorrow.

Calling up Hotchner, it went to voicemail. Hearing the voicemail she groaned and turned beet red. Calling once more to hear it, along with his deep, panty dropping voice, she smiled against the phone. Although she was a tad bit insulted, she couldn't believe he'd actually do something like this. She was pretty impressed. "_This is Agent Hotchner. Leave a message. Penelope Garcia, don't even think about it._" Garcia giggled, and put the phone down. _I can't believe he put that on there. Wait, can he get in trouble for that? Why am I finding it hotter than it should be?_

Sighing, she decided to try and get some sleep. Hopefully her jetlag will wear off soon. She put on her flannel pajamas, closed the curtains since the sun was beaming through, and grabbed a glass of water. Listening, she could just hear her clock ticking steadily through the apartment. Garcia walked to her front door, checking the three locks on her door, just to make sure.

Tapping her long, neon green nails on the kitchen table, she thought of what to do. She didn't know if she would be able to sleep yet. Maybe she could stay up for a little bit longer?

She checked out her spacious and lonely apartment, and weighed her options. TV sounded okay. Even though she loved her some David Boreanaz from _Bones_, she wasn't in the mood. The longer she worked at the BAU, the more she couldn't stomach those types of shows.

A red light blinking at her, she instantly got up to go on her computer. She thought about all of the games she could play, or the fan fiction she could read, but she couldn't bring herself to be on there. Thirsty, she went to the kitchen, thinking about what she could do.

Opening her tea can from Tea of the Month Club; she took out her favorite sleepy tea and put the kettle on the stove. When she set the kettle on the burner, she thought of possibly baking. She smiled, thinking of the last time she made something for the team. Garcia made a cake for Reid, who turned 29 a couple of years ago. Everyone finished off the entire cake. It was her grandmother's secret recipe, and they still haven't managed to figure it out yet, no matter how hard they have tried.

Looking at the ingredients in her cupboards, she decided to make chocolate chip cookies, with another one of her grandmother's secret recipe. The cookies were more of an apology and to have some fun on her first day back. After a couple of hours, and a few burnt batches, she was done.

Flopping onto her fluffy blankets, she felt her exhaustion hit her full force. Seeing her old town and visiting her parent's graves really did give her peace. She snuggled under the covers with her stuffed monkey from her childhood, Georgette, and went to sleep.

* * *

Making her way to work was much better the next morning. Finally getting a full night's sleep and not thinking about work much really made her feel lighter.

She made her way to work in her used navy blue 2003 Porsche Boxster. It was a beauty. Sad that she couldn't have the color she wanted, which was neon orange. It was too bright and very conspicuous. Not the best car for a somewhat low profile, but once she saw this car, she knew it would be hers.

Garcia checked her messages once she got to her desk. Since it was the same as always, she went out to see the team and let them know she's back. Carrying the huge tray of cookies to the meeting, she put them in the center of the table. The team, when they came in, looked exhausted. They waved and mumbled their hellos, and someone yelled cookies, which everyone instantly brightened and ran straight toward them, leaving the meeting room door open.

Instantly, their mood shifted, and grabbing handfuls of the yummy cookies they all were so happy. They looked like a pack of wild dogs on a carcass.

With her hands on her hips, she coughed loudly, gaining their attention. "I missed you too! Now, save some for everyone. I worked damn hard on those and everyone is going to have an orgasm in their mouth!" She playfully scowled at them, and then grabbed one for herself.

Everyone was staring at her, and then Prentiss broke the stunned silence. "Everyone is getting an orgasm today! Woot woot!" She broke into a little dance, making everyone join in and laugh. The whole outside area was staring at them, confusion written all over their faces.

Hotchner walked up and grabbed a cookie. "Good morning everyone. Welcome back Penelope." Garcia blushed lightly and waved back. She hated hearing her name come from his lips. It made her girly parts swoon.

Hotchner took a big bite, already grabbing a few more. When he shoved the whole rest of the large cookie in his mouth he moaned loudly. Garcia's mouth opened in awe at the delicious noises coming out of him. _Oh my God! If I would've known how good that moan was, I would have made them years ago! Maybe I should make more tomorrow? Tonight? Wow… you're such a pervert, Penelope_…

"Thanks Garcia. Good God, these are amazing! Prentiss... totally accurate... but I don't think I need to remind you again on appropriate workplace screaming, right?" Hotchner asked Prentiss.

Grabbing another cookie, she laughed. "Of course not. I will definitely _try_ to rein it in…but I thought you never had much of an issue with my screaming?" Emily asked with a giggle. Aaron smiled and shook his head. He grabbed a cookie and shoved it in her mouth before she could say more. Everyone started laughing harder, except Penelope who forced an awkward laugh.

She had a feeling they were together, but were they now? _Oh well… He needs to be happy, and they both deserve it if they are together, _she reasoned_. I just wish I was the one who could do that._

Her heart tore a little upon thinking like this. Still, she plastered a fake smile on her face, laughing at Emily's failing attempt to clean the chocolate smudges on her face. Once she was cleaned up, they each grabbed a few more cookies and sat around chatting for an hour.

A little bit later, Aaron looked around, seeing JJ already set up the board room. He grabbed everyone's attention, telling everyone to meet there immediately. The gang went into their seats, and waited for JJ to start.

"In Colby Kansas, there have been over twenty women who were raped for the past year. Just yesterday it went to rape and murder. We've been following this case for some time, but they wouldn't let us get involved until now." They all looked at the previous scenes on their tablets, comparing it to the newest victim.

"He's escalating..." Reid murmured to himself. All of the women were Caucasian, and had curly auburn hair in their mid-twenties.

"Are we even sure it is him? Yes, the victimology seems the same, but to jump to murder all of a sudden? Why?" Morgan questioned.

"The Unsub says the same thing to each of the victims, which the local police haven't been able to confirm, until now." JJ turned to the next image on the screen. "As everyone can see with the victims, everything was the same, all the way down to the setup. They all brought up that the Unsub whispered something in their ear once he was done with them. They all said just a few words but it was all the same story. When asked, it consisted of 'fear' or 'destroy'. They were trying to figure it out until last night. When he murdered his latest victim, he wrote a passage next to her on the floor." A beeping sound pierced through the silence of the team, looking to JJ. Opening her phone quickly, JJ got a text and viewed it, but didn't respond.

After seeing her checking the text, Aaron filled them in. "Fear not what is real, never was and never will be. What is real always was and cannot be destroyed." Spencer sat up, ready to say something. "It's a Hindu scripture. It's basically a conversation between Prince Arjuna and his guide Krishna about giving counsel and wisdom to the Prince. Krishna gives encouragement and belief that the Prince can win the battle they were currently in. You see, the Prince-", Spencer was cut off by Aaron.

"Got it, Spencer. Thank you. Okay everyone, head home and pack your bags. You'll be leaving in an hour. JJ, once you get there, please make sure to head straight to the press for damage control. They are already dubbing him 'The Destroyer'." The team grabbed their belongings from the table, along with a few more cookies.

Aaron noticed JJ and Morgan walking out first. "Morgan. You are in charge down there." Morgan cocked his head, and asked, "Aren't you coming?"

"Not this time. I'll be working from this end. It's almost Halloween and I promised Jack. I will touch base often," he said lightly. Hearing this, Garcia gulped. The whole team was going to leave for Kansas, leaving her alone with Aaron Hotchner. Maybe she should have taken up his offer on a few more days off...

* * *

**A.N.- How do you like the little voicemail message? That was my favorite part. What did you like? Did you love it? Hate it? Let me know! 8D**


End file.
